


Love Somebody New

by Janie94



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Past Thomas Müller/Mario Gomez, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: Thomas is still not over the painful breakup with his boyfriend when his best friend Manuel takes him to a gay brothel to have some fun. What Thomas doesn't expect is to fall in love with Robert Lewandowski...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts), [JuliaHummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaHummingbird/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> I know I said that I would only work on oneshots for now, but well, this is just a short story, nothing big so I'm not really breaking my rule - only bending it. ;)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, JuliaHummingbird and mariothellama, this story is for the three of you because your support has always been amazing and if I find my way back to my WIPs, it will only be because of you.  
> Without you, the comment section of most of my fics would be very empty. :*
> 
> The idea came to me after listening to Sunrise Avenue's "I Don't Dance" for half an hour on loop.  
> This story will probably be four or five chapters long though I'm not sure yet if I should really finish it. I will let you, my readers, decide the fate of this story.

 

 

**Love Somebody New**

 

 

Thomas has no idea why he even agreed to this ridiculous suggestion. How his best friend Manuel could convince him to accompany him to a gay brothel.

Thomas isn't stupid, he knows that they aren't here because of Manuel but because of him. Manuel has been urging him to go out and have some fun again for months, but Thomas has turned him down every single time.

It may have been almost a year since his boyfriend Mario left him, but Thomas still isn't over him – no matter how many times he shouts 'I hate you, Mario Gomez!' at his reflection in the mirror. He shoves the thought away and focuses on Manuel instead as they walk side by side, noting absentmindedly that they are now in a district of Munich he isn't familiar with.

“Manu, are you sure this is the right street? This looks like a district for the rich, not one where a brothel could be.”

Manuel snorts amused. “I see you have prejudices. Did you think we would disappear into a dump somewhere in a dark alley and spend the night in the midst of shady characters?”

Yes, something like that. “No, of course not.”

Judging by the grin on Manuel's face his friend can see right through his lie, but doesn't comment on it. Instead he keeps walking, picking up speed and a few seconds later Thomas knows they have reached their destination.

The building is huge and it looks more like a bar than a brothel, the neon sign reading the name _Red Light._ It fits in perfectly with the other buildings on the street, something classy about it that makes Thomas wonder if this is a brothel for the upper-class only.

“Are you sure they are going to let us in?”

“Don't worry,” Manuel replies. “As long as they can pay and have manners, Kuba serves everyone.”

“Serves?” Thomas repeats, confused by the choice of word. “And who is Kuba anyway?”

“Kuba is the owner of this place,” Manuel explains. “And even though this is a place where you can pay prostitutes for their services, you can also just sit at the bar, dance and have a good time. Kuba likes to think of himself as a barkeeper rather than a brothel owner.”

Thomas relaxes considerably at the prospect of spending this evening at the bar only.

He follows his friend up the stairs to the entrance, glancing briefly to the bouncer at the side who doesn't pay them any attention.

Once they are inside, Thomas has to admit that the place is far from what he expected when Manuel showed up at his door and explained his plans for tonight. It's dark in there, the small lamps on the various seating areas the only sources of light except for the blue spotlights pointing towards the crowded dance floor in the middle. The place is really nice, Thomas has to admit silently.

Manuel leads him over to the bar, raising his hand in greeting at the barkeeper.

Even without Manuel's explanation from earlier, Thomas would have been able to guess that this has to be the owner. He doesn't move as suggestively as the other employees and he isn't wearing leather pants either, instead a pair of dark blue jeans and a white neatly buttoned up-shirt with a black tie.

He smiles briefly at Manuel before shifting his gaze to Thomas. “This is your friend?”

“Yes, that's Thomas,” Manuel says and the younger man hurries to offer his hand.

“My name is Jakub, but I prefer Kuba. Can I get you something to drink?”

Thomas glances briefly at the cocktail menu beside him. “Just a Sazerac for now.”

“Make it two,” Manuel says before leaning against the counter and turning to Thomas.

“So, Thomas, you still think this is a bad idea?”

The younger man chuckles. “No, but only if you stop insisting I should have sex with a prostitute.”

Manuel rolls his eyes. “Whatever. But I still think you need to get laid.”

Fortunately Thomas doesn't have to answer that when Jakub reappears between them and hands them their drinks. Then he leans over the counter, an encouraging smile on his face. “So, Thomas, let me guess. Manu has dragged you here.”

Thomas blinks in surprise. “How could you tell?”

Jakub shrugs nonchalantly. “Experience. You look too uncomfortable to have come here willingly.”

Thomas blushes in embarrassment. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your profession.”

The older man stops him with a wave of his hand. “It's fine, I know what you mean. Why don't you just stay here for a while, drink and just watch? That's what most newcomers do. Maybe one of my boys will catch your eye.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Thomas answers gratefully. “But you shouldn't get your hopes up too high.”

“If you say so,” is all Jakub replies before walking away with a smirk.

Thomas frowns at him before eventually returning his attention to the dance floor. It is easy to distinguish the ones who work here from the guests. Most of them are clad in tight leather pants or at least a pair of skinny black jeans and wearing formfitting shirts. But it is the way they move that sets them apart, an elegance surrounding them as they make their way through the crowd.

One of them is heading towards the bar, waving at Jakub to perhaps get a drink for himself. He looks younger than Thomas, has a chubby face and he's considerably smaller than him, his short brown hair styled back.

Manuel straightens and walks over to him, Thomas following him hesitantly.

“Hi, Mario. It's nice to see you again.”

Mario turns towards Manuel with a little smile. “It's been a long time since you last came here, Manu.”

Thomas looks between the two men curiously. “You know each other?”

“We do,” Mario confirms with an amused grin. “He used to come here a few times several months ago, heartbroken and in need of distraction.”

Thomas blushes again, but he hopes Mario won't be able to see it in the barely illuminated room. “And you were his distraction?”

Manuel snorts, but it is Mario who answers Thomas' question. “No, he shot me down when I came to him.”

“You're just not my type,” Manuel argues.

Mario shrugs before focusing on Thomas. “So, why are you here? You don't look like you're very familiar with this.”

Thomas has been in this bar for barely twenty minutes and Mario is already the second person to tell him that. “Is it that obvious?”

“Sorry, but yes it is,” Mario informs him before turning towards the dance floor. “Okay, so obviously I'm not your type either. Take your time looking around and tell me who you find attractive.”

Thomas obeys, letting his eyes wander through the room. All of the prostitutes are visually pleasing, but the problem is that Thomas isn't in the mood for a good fuck right now. He's just about to tell Mario exactly that when all of a sudden he spots _him._

Thomas freezes as he sees the man in the middle of the dance floor, wearing black leather pants and a dark blue v-neck. Thomas knows he's not the only one staring at this man with unhidden admiration, in fact he's turning all eyes on him without even meaning to. His eyes are closed and he is dancing not for the guests but for himself only, eyes closed as his body is moving to the rhythm of the music.

Thomas can't turn his eyes away from the sight of the man dancing, noting that he is beyond attractive.

He's absolutely beautiful.

His short dark hair that looks black in the blue spotlight is building a stark contrast to his pale skin, just like his dark clothes that cling to his body like a second skin, accentuating all the right parts of his body, the muscles on his upper body, the nice curve of his ass as well as his groin.

By the time Thomas finally manages to blink again, every single man on the dance floor has stopped to watch this stranger, some of them even approaching him with lustful gazes.

Thomas isn't sure if he is just imagining it, but he swears he can see that guy flinching slightly when the first one grabs his ass. His eyes flutter open and he turns back too fast for Thomas to see them.

He jumps when all of a sudden Jakub chuckles from beside him, a knowing expression in his eyes that watch Thomas closely. “And the next one falls under Lewy's spell.”

“Lewy?” Thomas repeats confused.

“The guy everyone's staring at. Robert Lewandowski, or Lewy as I call him.”

Thomas returns his attention to Robert, tensing when he sees that the latter is dancing with two guys now. They are definitely turned on by it, yet Thomas can't help but notice that something has changed compared to when Robert was dancing on his own. Back then he was free, forgetting about the world around him, a wild animal that could not be tamed. Now though his movements are more forced, only serving the purpose to make the two men go crazy.

Thomas can't put his finger on it, but to him it looks like Robert is uncomfortable. He seems to be the only one noticing that though, everybody else's eyes are following Robert's movements with unhidden desire.

Jakub has turned away from the scene, probably used by it and is wiping the counter. “And here we go, it's always the same.”

“What is?” Thomas asks without averting his eyes from Robert. He would perhaps be aroused as well if he wasn't so damn jealous of these two drunk idiots. Wait, not jealous of course. Robert is a prostitute, not exactly the usual boyfriend material.

His turn of thoughts have taken him by surprise and he has almost forgotten that he asked Jakub a question.

“The Lewy Show up there. It's the same each evening, as soon as he steps foot into this bar, everybody wants his ass.”

Jakub is right, within these few minutes Robert has already become the center of attention and if he's always like this, then Thomas can easily imagine the same scenario happening on any other day.

Manuel has turned to Jakub with a frown. “You say that as though this is a bad thing.”

Jakub sighs before abandoning his task and looking at the scene on the dance floor. “No, of course not. A lot of people are coming just because of him, so he's actually my best employee. But I don't like the attitude he sometimes shows towards his work.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas asks.

“He's a prostitute. He is not supposed to be picky and turn the customers he doesn't like down unless they have hurt him before.”

“He does that?” Manuel asks, sounding surprised. “He didn't turn me down.”

Thomas chokes on his drink. “You slept with him?!” There's a sour taste in his mouth and he suspects it's jealousy again.

At least Manuel has the decency to blush. “Yes, well, I bought him like everybody else. He was the only one I wanted at that moment.”

“Lucky you,” Jakub remarks dryly. “That means he likes you.”

Thomas shoves the mental image of Manuel and Robert away. “But isn't that bad for business if he turns men away without any reason?”

“I thought so too. But it's strange; for some reason the people he has turned down still come here, at first just to watch him dance. Later they become braver and touch him on the dance floor, like these two have just done. He doesn't like it, but he still lets it happen without protest and apparently it's enough for those assholes to get off on it and come back.” Thomas raises an eyebrow at the choice of words and Jakub adds in a gentler tone, “I know, I said he shouldn't be picky, but Lewy has a sixth sense when it comes to people. If he turns them down, they're usually assholes. As long as they don't force him to do anything he doesn't want and they have money to pay for his services, it shouldn't matter though.”

Thomas has almost forgot that Mario is still here with them, but now the younger man is speaking again, a small smile on his face as he watches Robert. “He can afford that luxury. Like Kuba said, even the people he turned come back like moths drawn to the light. Not that anyone here can blame them.”

Thomas raises an eyebrow at Jakub. “Is he that good?”

Jakub gives him a sly grin. “Don't ask me, I have no idea what the sex with him is like. I have had a boyfriend longer than Lewy is working for me, you know.”

“Sorry,” Thomas mumbles and this time he can actually feel the heat in his face.

Jakub's expression softens. “It's fine. But if you want to know, you should try it yourself. Or you could ask Erik over there.”

“Who's Erik?” Thomas asks too fast to appear like he doesn't care.

Jakub smirks before pointing to the other end of the room towards the edge of the dance floor where a young man is standing, wearing black leather pants – of course he would – and a net shirt that's actually hiding nothing at all which clearly was the intention.

“He's very attractive,” Manuel remarks and Thomas has to agree though his mind is rather preoccupied with Robert now.

“Of course he is,” Jakub replies proudly as they watch Erik. From this distance it's hard to make out his features, but what Thomas can already tell is that his defined body stands in stark contrast to his rather boyish face.

Jakub seems to read his thoughts. “Don't let his innocent face fool you. He can be very bossy in bed.”

Thomas smiles. “Okay, noted. But why would I have to ask him? I can't imagine you allow your employees to have sex with each other.”

“You're right, not unless they talk to me about it beforehand. But Robert has a regular customer who comes here and books him for the whole evening. And that customer recently booked both Robert and Erik for a threesome.”

Thomas chokes on his cocktail for a second time. “A threesome? And you were okay with that?”

“He asked Erik and Robert about it before suggesting it to me. Also Lewy likes him very much and as I've said before, I trust Lewy's insight into human nature. He wouldn't have agreed to this if he had had doubts.”

His eyes are still watching Robert closely, but suddenly he relaxes. “Speaking of which, he's here.”

Thomas' eyes return to Robert, his free hand curling into a fist as he sees that the two men have turned into four, all of them grinding against Robert and this time it's unmistakable that Robert doesn't like where this is heading. Thomas twitches, ready to go upstairs and make these assholes stop, but as it turns out there is no need to.

There's another man making his way through the crowd, dressed in casual clothes and his blond hair styled sidewards. His eyes are narrowed to slits disapprovingly and Thomas feels his own lips quirk up in satisfaction when that guy shoves the first of Robert's touchy-feely admirers to the side. Thomas can't understand the words that are spoken, but he supposes it isn't anything nice.

Mario takes a sip from his drink before grinning amusedly. “They should really know better. Robert is never free on Friday night, everyone knows that.”

Thomas watches the blond newcomer, noting his pissed off expression as the four other men back off begrudgingly while Robert relaxes visibly. “He's that regular customer you mentioned, Kuba, isn't he?”

Jakub nods. “Yes, that is Marco. He comes here once or twice a week and he always wants Lewy. I was a bit worried at first because I feared they were in love with each other and that's why Marco has privileges. But Lewy insisted it wasn't like that.”

Thomas feels a lump forming in his throat at the sight of Robert and Marco dancing together and the difference is so obvious, how much at ease Robert is, a grin on his face as he moves his body against the blond's.

Marco's hands slowly travel lower until they're resting on Robert's ass, the movement almost tender and Robert's expression doesn't change at all, he just keeps looking at Marco while they move against each other.

All of a sudden Thomas has the need to get out of here, to get some fresh air into his lungs. “I need to go. Manu, can you please pay my tab?”

“Of course,” Manuel responds confused while Thomas grabs his jacket and smiles politely at Jakub and Mario. “I'll see you around.”

Then he makes his way back to the exit, careful to keep his eyes ahead but when he reaches the door, he can't resist to look back to the dance floor one more time.

And he freezes when he finds Robert staring at him for the first time ever.

He's still dancing with Marco but he has craned his head back to look at Thomas as though he has felt his gaze all this time. Time slows down as they stare into each other's eyes and Thomas has the urge to run back and find out if those eyes are really as bright as they appear in this moment. But then just as he wants to break away and finally leave this place, Robert's lips curl into a small smile. Not a grin, a smirk or anything suggestive. No, an actual smile.

It's the last thing Thomas sees before Robert turns back to Marco and the latter leads them off the dance floor, to the stairway at the other end of the bar and Thomas remembers only then what exactly Robert is getting payed for.

Another wave of jealousy courses through him and he turns to the exit, getting out into the cold of the night. But no matter how far he walks, he can't get Robert out of his head. It's just like Jakub told him earlier.

He is already under Robert's spell.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing feedback to the first chapter of this story. I didn't really expect it, given the sometimes problematic handling of this topic.  
> Enjoy your deserved second chapter and let me know what you think of it! :)

 

**Chapter 2**

 

He makes it through eight days before the urge to see Robert again becomes unbearable. It is Saturday and unfortunately that means there’s nothing to distract Thomas from the thought of going back to the _Red Light._

Thomas vehemently fights against it, unwilling to give in to his wish because then he would have to admit that he is sincerely interested in this man, a prostitute. Thomas feels a bit guilty for thinking this way, but he just can’t help it. Someone like Robert makes his money by pleasuring other men every night and Thomas should keep in mind that he would never be more than an ordinary client for him. Provided Robert doesn’t turn him down of course. The problem is that Thomas is too enchanted by Robert already and he wants more than just sex from him. He is just not sure how much more…

Saturday night curiosity finally gets the better of him and after half an hour of rummaging through his wardrobe and realizing he has no clothes that would make him look even half as seductive as most of the men in Jakub’s bar, he finally gets into Manuel’s car.

The blond gives him a once-over before his lips curl up into an amused smirk. “Well for someone who only wants to get himself a drink and casually chatter with a few people in this bar, you made a lot of effort to look good.”

Thomas gives his friend a dark scowl. “I just don’t want to leave a bad impression.”

Manuel accepts his poor explanation with a nonchalant shrug and they spend most of their short ride in silence.

Today the _Red Light_ is even more crowded than usual, but since the majority of the people are on the dance floor – or upstairs – Thomas and Manuel can get a table for themselves in one of the seating areas. Thomas tries not to be too obvious when he cranes his head to check the people on the dance floor in search of the man he is actually here for. But judging by the amused looks Manuel is shooting him, Thomas isn’t very successful at that. The younger man’s attention is only drawn away when they are approached by someone and suddenly Erik is leaning against their table, greeting Manuel with a little grin – how often exactly was Manuel here anyway?! – before turning to Thomas with a friendly smile. “Looking for someone particular?”

“Not really,” Thomas tells him, but Erik clearly doesn’t believe him.

“You know I’ve been working in this business for five years now and I know that look in your eyes all too well. So tell me, who are you searching for?”

“Robert,” Thomas admits eventually and he wonders briefly if Erik is a little bit upset that Thomas doesn’t want him. To his surprise though Erik’s eyes light up instantly. “Ah, yes, Robert. Who doesn’t want him?”

“Aren’t you jealous sometimes that so many people want him?” Thomas asks curiously.

“Of course I’m jealous,” Erik replies before adding, “But I’m not jealous of him, I’m jealous of his clients. I wish I’d get the chance to fuck him more often, but as you probably know I’m not allowed to do that unless a client pays for it.”

Thomas raises his eyebrows at this new information. For some reason he expected Erik to be the bottom, but he figures he should have known better. After all Kuba warned him that he shouldn’t let Erik’s cute and innocent face fool him. “And I guess no one has asked you to fuck him except for Marco.”

Erik’s smile turns into a grin and his eyes narrow slightly. “So you know about Marco?”

“Kuba told us,” Manuel comes to Thomas’ rescue and after a look at his friend, he asks the thing Thomas wants to know, but doesn’t have the courage to ask. “Is Robert with him right now?”

“No,” Erik responds and Thomas feels so relieved that he almost misses the flicker of worry in Erik’s eyes. “He has got another client at the moment, but I hope they will be finished soon.”

That sounds a bit strange. “Why?”

Erik bites his lip, clearly contemplating not to tell them, but then he gives in. “I don’t like the way that guy treats Robert. Let’s leave it at that.”

Thomas frowns. “But I thought Robert turned everybody he doesn’t like down?”

“Yes, but that guy pays him thrice as much as he usually charges. And I guess Robert doesn’t want Kuba to miss out on that horrendous sum of money.” Erik sounds as upset about this as Thomas feels. “Just don’t tell Kuba about this, okay? He thinks that guy pays thrice as much because Robert wouldn’t put out otherwise.”

“Alright,” is all Thomas manages to reply before their conversation gets interrupted by Jakub. “Erik, do you see that guy with the black hair next to Roman?”

Erik looks over to the counter and Thomas subtly follows his gaze, but there are too many guys with dark hair for Thomas to get who Jakub means.

“The cute one?” Erik asks with a smile.

“Yes, that one. He has been staring at you ever since he got in, but he seems to be too shy to approach you.”

“Cute and shy? I like him already,” Erik announces before walking away from their table, leaving Thomas and Manuel alone with Jakub.

After a moment the older man turns to Thomas. “So you’re back. Couldn’t stay away from Lewy very long, could you?”

Of course Jakub knows. Thomas supposes it must be kind of obvious. Fortunately he doesn’t have to respond when Manuel straightens, his eyes following someone at the bar. “Thomas, can I leave you alone for a while?”

“What? Why?” Thomas asks confused, but Manuel is already out of earshot.

When Thomas shifts his gaze to Jakub, he only receives a shrug. “Don’t look at me like that, I have no idea who’s caught his eye now. Can I get you something while you’re waiting for Lewy?”

“Thank you, just a beer this time,” Thomas responds absentmindedly.

After Jakub has left as well and Thomas is alone, he lets his eyes wander over the people. He spots Erik leading an indeed very cute man with dark hair and an attractive tan on his skin walking over to the stairs and at the bar he spots a blond giant which he recognizes as Manuel talking to someone who is too small for Thomas to see him properly.

The atmosphere is kind of casual, but just when Jakub returns with Thomas’ beer in his hand, something changes. Suddenly the attention turns to the stairs where a familiar figure is slowly walking down.

Robert looks just as stunning as Thomas remembered, except that he has opted for a black button-down this time instead of a formfitting V-neck. He appears less cheerful as last time and Erik’s remark about Robert’s client returns to Thomas’ mind.

Robert heads for the bar at first, but suddenly he freezes and turns his head to the side, so he’s looking right at Thomas. Even though there are so many people standing between Thomas knows that Robert is staring at _him_ , perhaps recognizing him from last week.

Thomas expects him to resume walking then, but to his astonishment Robert changes his direction and walks to the dance floor, his eyes never leaving Thomas even when he makes his way through the crowd of people. Thomas is unable to look away as Robert reaches the middle of the dance floor and before he has even started moving, there’s already someone who’s brave enough to grab his hips and pull him closer as though he has got the goddamn right to.

Thomas suppresses a disapproving sneer, but as it turns out Robert isn’t very happy about it either because he pushes the man away politely before taking the hand of another one of the spectators. Robert smiles at the man briefly and there’s warmth in his eyes, so obviously this is no stranger to him.

Thomas feels the sting of unruly jealousy in his chest again as he watches Robert pull the smaller man closer until their fronts are touching each time they move. Robert's partner is visually the exact opposite of Robert, a tan on his skin compared to Robert's paleness and warm, soft eyes compared to Robert's cold, piercing ones.

This time it is clearly Robert who is taking charge even though he's still the one tempting his partner, leaning closer only to take a step back right after. The other man's eyes are following each movement with both hunger and admiration, his earlier hesitance quickly forgotten as he reaches out until his fingertips are ghosting over Robert's hipbones, clearly asking for permission. Robert smirks and then he pushes back, closer to his partner's body, encouraging him to become bolder.

“If they keep this up, poor Thiago will never get over his crush,” Jakub says from beside Thomas, making the younger man jump in surprise. He was so mesmerized by Robert that he hasn't even noticed him approaching.

“So this guy's name is Thiago?” Thomas asks and he knows he sounds bitter.

Of course Jakub doesn't miss it either and he grins amusedly. “Don't worry, Thiago has had a crush on Robert for two years now, but Robert merely sees him as a client. And a friend maybe, but nothing more.”

“Why would I care about their relationship?” Thomas retorts even though it's just to keep up the illusion that he's only here for sex.

“You tell me,” Jakub replies and Thomas opens his mouth to ask him what that is supposed to mean, but suddenly Robert turns his eyes away from Thiago.

Thomas freezes as Robert is once again staring right at him, a knowing smirk playing on his lips as he leans back against Thiago whose arms instinctively wrap around the taller man's waist to hold him in place.

Thomas' grip around his glass tightens, the envy eating him up from the inside and Robert obviously knows exactly what kind of emotions he's stirring up in Thomas because his smirk widens.

With great difficulty Thomas manages to tear his gaze away from the two men on the dance floor and instead he focuses on Jakub who has sat down opposite him and seems to be mightily amused.  
“Come on, Thomas, it's so obvious that you want him. Just walk over there and try your luck.”

“No,” Thomas says with a firm shake of his head. “I'm not blind, you know. I can see that half of the people in your bar want him as well. He wouldn't even take a second look at me.”

Jakub raises an eyebrow. “You think? Then why is he coming over here?”

Thomas almost knocks over his beer. “He's what?!” He hurls around and indeed, Robert has left the dance floor, making his way over to them which takes him a few moments as he has to turn down another two men who are approaching him on his way.

Thomas barely notices Jakub standing up and murmuring an encouraging “Good luck” before he disappears into the opposite direction.

Thomas is unable to move, his heart beating painfully fast and all of a sudden he feels like a deer caught in the headlights, Robert's predatory gaze being enough to hold him in place. However the closer Robert gets, the more his expression softens, like a well-known masking slipping from his face.

He sits down on the now vacated seat opposite Thomas and the younger man uses the perhaps only opportunity to take in the details of Robert's perfect body. He doesn't know if he is glad or disappointed that Robert isn't wearing something tightly fitting like last time; his black shirt hiding as much as it is revealing.

However Thomas quickly finds himself drawn back to the magnificent blue eyes that are even more beautiful up close.

Robert tilts his head to the side, a little smile on his lips. “Do you only want to look at me all night or do you have other plans as well?”

Thomas swallows hard, the question taking him off guard. His plans didn't go this far since he had known he was too much of a coward to approach Robert and Robert approaching _him_ had never been in the realm of possibilities.  
“I don't know,” he responds truthfully. “Don't you have other clients tonight?”

Robert shrugs. “I always have clients. I have a date scheduled with one of them in two hours, but up to then I'm free and can take whoever I want.” He grins at Thomas suggestively, but the younger man refuses to think too much into it. This man is probably used to playing games like that. He takes another sip from his beer before remarking, “Thiago seems to be very interested in you and I've got the impression you like him as well. Why don't you take him?”

Robert's eyes narrow slightly. “Perhaps I will. That depends on your answer.”

“You didn't ask me anything,” Thomas retorts even though he has a strong suspicion of what the other man is talking about.

For a moment Robert seems to be surprised by his boldness, but then he leans closer, an amused glint in his eyes. “I would like to ask you if you wanted to go upstairs with me, Thomas.”

“How do you know my name?” Thomas asks surprised before Robert's words truly begin to sink in.

“I saw you watching me last week already and I asked Kuba about you,” Robert explains before smiling invitingly at Thomas. “So, what do you say? Do you want to have me tonight?”

Thomas feels his insides clenching in desire at these words even though a part of him is disappointed that this is all they are going to share, nothing but one hour of sex like Robert has had hundreds, maybe even thousands before.

But although Thomas wants more from Robert, a connection, a friendship, something more personal than their naked bodies writhing in the sheets, he finds himself unable to turn Robert down. “The answer is yes, Robert.”

Robert's smile softens and he leans over the table towards Thomas. “I'm glad. I will make this a night for you to remember, I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the second half of this chapter only after today's match versus Schalke. In my case it's never a good idea to write on a matchday as I'm very unfocused on these days, at least when it comes to writing, but it was even worse today after the unnecessary draw. At least Dortmund didn't let me down and kept my laptop from getting murdered by the violence of my typing. ;)
> 
> Just as a warning: Despite of what Robert promised at the end of the previous chapter, there won't be sex or anything else of the kind in this one. Just a lot of talking. I hope you don't mind.

 

 

Thomas feels several pairs of eyes on him when Robert is taking his hand and leading him up the stairs. The younger man’s heart is beating hard against his ribcage, no matter how hard he tries to remind himself that this is not a big deal.

Not for him and even less for Robert who is doing this on a regular basis. Thomas would be surprised if the other man even knew the names of all the people he has had sex with in the last month…

“Are you sure I can even afford you?” Thomas asks with a nervous chuckle, trying to dissolve the intensity of this moment.

Robert turns back to him with an amused smile. “Don’t worry, I don’t charge more or less than anybody else here.”

Thomas raises his eyebrows. “Why not? Everyone in this bar wants you so badly that they would pay any sum of money.”

For some reason Robert’s expression darkens at these words. “You’re right, they probably would. But if I charged more money than the others here, it would come across as though I was thinking of myself as superior, as being more worth than the other employees here.”

Thomas is stunned into silence by the explanation. That was exactly the reason why he had expected Robert to be unaffordable for him over a longer time.

The older man seems to be able to read his thoughts though. “You thought money is the reason why I’m in this business, didn’t you?”

Thomas feels the heat rising in his face. “I’m sorry for being so impolite, I don’t know why that was my first thought.”

Robert shrugs before walking into one of the rooms and closing the door behind Thomas. “Just the usual prejudices. I’m used to such remarks. I know that it’s hard for outsiders to understand why one would sell his body to strangers.” 

He doesn’t even sound bitter, apparently too used to it to care anymore. He leads Thomas over to the large bed standing in the middle, gently pushing him down on it but not joining the younger man yet. “But I’m sure you didn’t come here tonight to talk about my life.” 

Thomas swallows hard when those piercing blue eyes settle on him again, a playful sparkle in them. His throat suddenly feels dry as he wonders how to proceed. Are they supposed to have sex right away or do prostitutes also do foreplay? Should he undress Robert or let the other man do it himself?

Robert’s face softens. “This is your first time in a brothel, isn’t it, Thomas?”

Thomas blushes and nods sheepishly. Robert walks back towards the bed, sitting down on the mattress right in front of him. “Alright, then I will explain the basics to you. The most important thing especially the first few times is communication. You’re the client, so you can suggest whatever you want, but obviously each prostitute has set different limits. I can and will say no if your sexual fantasies include something I don’t feel comfortable with. Of course, if you come to me multiple times, you don’t have to ask me about every little detail. But it’s very important that you accept me saying no, understood?”

Thomas nods his head and for some reason he feels a lot calmer. “A no is a no. Got it.”

Robert bites his lip. “I have the feeling tonight won’t be a one-time thing. I like you a lot, Thomas, I really do, but just as a warning. My limits aren’t set in stone. One day I may have no problem with you fucking me hard and without preparation while I may be asking you to be a bit more careful the next day. I hope that won’t throw you off.”

Thomas’ excitement at the knowledge that Robert is already expecting them to do this more than is short-lived. “No, that’s alright with me. I’m curious for the reason though.”

He knows he has asked something rather personal when he sees Robert averting his gaze, his smile fades. “I have a few clients who get off on seeing me in pain. Sometimes I find it pleasant to a certain point, but that’s the exception. I try to schedule them as late as possible, so I will get to go to bed right afterwards, but that doesn’t work out sometimes and then I will be more inclined to take somebody with me who I know will either be gentle with me or won’t have a problem with me insisting to top this time. That’s why I was contemplating taking Thiago tonight, he never wants to top me anyway.” 

Thomas ignores the jab in his chest at the mention of the other man and he pales when he remembers Erik’s words from earlier. “So your last client hurt you?”

Robert sighs. “I wasn’t expecting anything else from him, he’s always like that. He’s overdone it once a few months ago and I was like that it was Erik who interrupted us, not somebody else. I could persuade him not to tell Kuba, otherwise that guy wouldn’t have been able to set a foot into this bar again.”

Thomas’ hands curl into fist in anger. “Why aren’t you telling that asshole to go to hell? Why do you allow him to hurt you?”

Robert meets his gaze again, but he looks sad though he tries to hide it behind a mask of indifference. “You wouldn’t believe the ridiculous amount of money he’s paying, not to mention all the friends he has brought along ever since he became my client. A long time ago I made a promise to myself, that Kuba would never regret having taken me in, picking that piece of garbage up from Warsaw’s streets. I know Kuba would never approve of this if he knew the truth. That’s why I have to ask of you to keep quiet about this.”

Thomas stares at him, everything in him refusing to agree. “You aren’t dependent on that guy’s money. You have enough other clients that are paying you.”

Robert doesn’t respond for a very long time and Thomas wonders if he has crossed a line. Eventually though Robert says, “You’re right, I’m not. The money isn’t the only reason why I’m not turning him away.” He takes a deep breath before looking at Thomas again, something akin to shame in his eyes. “I told you, he only overdid it once. Usually I like the physical pain because it reminds me that I don’t sell my body for my own pleasure but that of the client. Sometimes I find myself wondering if I’m even capable of committing myself to a person, of being in an actual relationship when I have let so many men fuck me. These moments of pain remind me that all these men have only bought my body. Not one of them has ever bought my heart. So if I ever fall in love with somebody, I still have something to give that will belong to my lover only.”

Thomas feels something tingling in his chest, perhaps respect, maybe even pride. “That’s a very beautiful thought, Robert.”

The older man Doesn’t respond, but he gives Thomas an honest smile that makes his insides curl.

“Any other rules I should know of?” Thomas asks, not wanting to ruin the mood with his personal questions.

“Only the obvious ones,” Robert responds. “No kissing on the lips and no sex without condom.”

Thomas expected that much and he tries to not to be disappointed by the ‘no kissing’ rule. “Alright, works for me.”

For some reason Robert seems to find this very fine though and he laughs softly, eyes glinting with mischief. “Oh, Thomas, you’re such an open book. I said you’re not allowed to kiss me on the lips, I didn’t say that applies to other parts of my body as well.”

And before Thomas has been able to properly digest that information, Robert has leaned forward and is putting a soft kiss to the side of his throat.

Thomas’ eyes close at the sensation and gasps when Robert nibbles playfully at the skin.

“Why is that?” Thomas asks, his voice suddenly hoarse.

“I just like kissing,” Robert breathes against his skin. “But kissing on the lips is something I could only do with someone special.”

Thomas knows he should shut up and not ruin the mood, but he can’t help asking, “And is there someone special in your life? Like a boyfriend?”

Robert stills and pulls away from his neck just enough to look at him with an unreadable expression. Thomas bites his lip, silently cursing himself for letting his feelings get the better of him. “Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.”

Robert ignores the last part though. “Boyfriend? No. Special someone? Yes.”

Thomas frowns confused. “A special someone who gets to kiss you, but is not your boyfriend?”

“It’s complicated. I guess we just work better as ‘friends with benefits’ . A lot of benefits. Officially he’s just a client though.”

Thomas feels the sting of jealousy pierce him. “Marco?”

Robert raises an eyebrow. “So you already know about him. Yes, he is that special someone.” 

Thomas bites his lip in order to keep quiet and not ask him why Marco is so special to him. It really is none of his business and he has the suspicion the answer would only make matters worse. He swallows hard. “Alright, so how is this going to go?”

If Robert is becoming annoyed by his questions, he doesn’t let it show. Instead he gives Thomas a reassuring smile again. “That depends on what you want.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Thomas responds truthfully. All he knows is that he wants Robert; wants to get to know this man better. The thought of having sex with him now when the only thing they know about each other are their names, feels entirely wrong to him. 

Robert tilts his head to the side. “You know, there’s no obligation for us to have sex right away if it makes you feel uncomfortable.” He doesn’t look offended at all, merely smiling at Thomas reassuringly.

“It’s not that I don’t want you,” Thomas tells him with a sigh. “Quite the contrary, you’re a very attractive man and I was fascinated by you the moment I first saw you dancing. But that’s why I can’t do this. I’m just not the type to have sex with somebody I don’t know at all. I know it sounds pathetic when I’m sitting on the bed with you right now, but that’s how I feel.”

“It’s not pathetic, not at all,” Robert argues softly. “Most men who I met in the last few years wanted me for my body only. It is always a nice change to meet somebody who makes an effort to see beyond the carnal cravings.” His smile widens, reaching his eyes for the first time and Thomas’ heart skips at the beauty of it. He feels a tug in his chest, his eyes dropping down to Robert lips, wanting so badly to lean in and kiss them.

This time it doesn’t come as a surprise that Robert knows exactly what he is thinking. “I’m sorry, Thomas, but this is the one rule I don’t want to break.”

Thomas nods before slowly raising his hand to Robert’s cheek, his thumb brushing over the lips he is not allowed to capture with his own.

Robert shudders, but stays still, letting Thomas continue. The younger man’s gaze drops to the small part of Robert’s collarbone that his shirt reveals and he frowns at the longish red bruise there. 

Robert’s and Erik’s words about the former’s earlier client return to the front of his mind and his snap back to Robert’s. “He did this, didn’t he?” He doesn’t have to clarify who he is referring to.

Robert’s eyes narrow as though he is failing to understand why Thomas is so upset all of a sudden. “Yes, it is from that one time he crossed the line. He had wanted to mark me and I refused to let him use his teeth, so he had to find something else. He apologized to me the next time and promised to never hurt me like that again, otherwise I would have actually kicked him out of this room myself.”

Thomas stares at him, unable to believe what he is hearing. “And you seriously trust him to keep his word? After he abused you?”

“No, obviously I don’t trust him. But I made it clear that he would never get to have me again if he repeated this stunt and he’s too addicted to me to risk that.”

“Addicted to you?” Thomas repeats. “That’s an interesting way to phrase it.”

“Well, he said once that one of the reasons why he is being so rough with me, is that he has always had to be gentle with his former boyfriends. He couldn't imagine that they would agree to what he wanted to do. So I can't imagine that he would risk driving me away, not when it meant losing his balance or whatever one likes to call it.” He sounds amused yet the smile accompanying his words is bitter. “He gets bored easily though. Maybe he will find a new toy in a few months and drop me.”

Thomas doesn't know how to respond to that and after a moment of silence between them Robert gets up from the bed again. “You said you liked watching me dance?” The younger man nods warily as he watches Robert walk over to the audio system in the corner of the room. His fingers flip over the display of his phone as he searches for the right track and to Thomas' surprise he chooses a slow ballad. “Would you like to join me? I promise to be decent this time.”

Thomas snorts amused but walks over to him, taking his outstretched hand and pulling him close. Robert's hands settle on his hips and Thomas tries to mirror him, glad about this opportunity to touch the other man without things having to be sexual.

For a long time they just sway to the sound of the music, dancing to the songs of Robert's playlist and even though they don't speak, Thomas still finds himself relaxing more and more. After their rather oppressive talk, there was no way that Thomas could have had sex with Robert, no matter how much he desires him. It would have felt completely wrong.

All he wants from tonight is to be close to Robert and as though having read his thoughts Robert gave him exactly that.

Eventually Robert ends the perfect moment . “ Thomas, I have my next client in  twenty minutes.”

Thomas sighs. “I know. But please tell me it is someone who cares about you. It's only been two hours since  _that_ guy.” His voice is laced with unmistakable repulsion that fades instantly when Robert chuckles, linking his hands behind the younger man's neck.  
“You're starting to sound like Marco.  Whenever we fight, it's usually about the exact same matter. He doesn't mind my profession but he strongly dislikes it whenever I allow someone to bring me too close to my breaking point.”

The mention of Marco and the reminder of the special place he apparently holds in Robert's heart hurt, but right now Thomas couldn't agree more with the blond. “He is right, you know. You  shouldn't let somebody hurt you on a constant basis or you will break one day.”

Robert averts his gaze yet stays silent for so long that Thomas wonders if this is getting too personal for the other man. Robert seemed to be perfectly fine with talking about his sex life and clients. Thomas voicing his concern about Robert's heart is something different though.

Hesitantly he lets go of Robert's body, intending to turn around and walk away to give Robert some privacy. But suddenly Robert catches his wrist and stops him.

“I'm not only doing it for the money or because I'm in Kuba's debt. I'm also doing it because I enjoy getting hurt like this and then letting Marco take care of me.” Before Thomas can respond, he meets his eyes again. “I told you my job is about sex with no feelings involved, but it has never been like that with Marco. His tenderness confuses me but when I'm hurt, I have an excuse to justify it to myself. An excuse for falling asleep in his arms, for letting him stay with me even though a client is supposed to leave after he found his pleasure.”

Thomas ignores the painful burn of this confession. “So you're scared of your feelings for Marco? Why?  He has got to love you if he keeps doing that for you, taking care of you and staying the night. ”

“I know that he loves me,” Robert says with conviction. “But I also know that he loves somebody else more. And sometimes I feel guilty for hogging so much of Marco's love for myself. Being hurt and needing Marco to take care of me gives me a justification for it other than me being selfish.”

“That's a very messed-up way of thinking,” Thomas tells him even though it soothes him a bit to know that Marco doesn't return Robert's feelings, at least not to the same extent. “But don't you think you should let Marco decide for himself whom he loves more?”

“He told me,” Robert says in a resigned voice. “And I could see it for myself in the way they looked at each other, the way they kissed every time Erik joined us.”

“Erik?” Thomas repeats surprised. He had assumed that Marco must have a soft spot for him ever since Kuba mentioned the threesome including Robert, but he had never imagined it would be this complicated. “And he doesn't reciprocate Marco's feelings?”

“Apparently not,” Robert replies. “I asked Erik about it after the first night and he told me that he likes Marco but couldn't imagine becoming his boyfriend. It's kind of ironic that Marco and I regularly find pleasure in the arms of the one we love without ever finding requited love amongst all that pleasure.”

He lets out a forced laugh and instinctively Thomas pulls him into his arms.  Robert lets himself be held for a few seconds and the younger man breathes in the scent of his perfume, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed so tightly together. “I wish there was something I could do to help you.”

“Talking with you already helped,” Robert whispers. “Usually I confide in Erik because he's closest to me of all the people here. But obviously I can't really talk with him about this, not when he is the reason that Marco doesn't return my feelings.”

Thomas smiles before eventually pulling back from the embrace unwillingly. “Your next client is perhaps waiting for you already.  We should get back downstairs. ”

Robert nods. “You're right.” He smiles at Thomas and though it still tinged with a hint of sadness from their earlier conversation, it is honest. “I enjoyed your company a lot, Thomas. I can't say that this is what I had in mind when I came over to your table tonight, but I still find myself wishing we could repeat this one day.”

Thomas can't help but return the smile upon hearing him say that. “I hope so too. I will be back soon, I promise.” 

He raises his hand and Robert frowns upon seeing the notes. “Thomas, I sell my body, not my friendship. We didn't have sex, I didn't give you a blow job or anything else of the kind. I won't accept your money.”

“If it hadn't been for me, you would have taken Thiago with you and I don't want you to lose out on money just because I wasn't in the mood. Besides, you can make it up to me next time.”

Robert still doesn't look convinced but after a short moment of hesitation he gives in and takes the money. “Thank you then. This has got to  be the most honourable money I have ever made, I didn't even do anything to help you.”

“Yes, you did,” Thomas argues. “You made me forget my own relationship problems for a while.” When Robert opens his mouth to probably ask for details, he adds, “That's a story for another time. Our time is up and if you don't show up soon, your client won't be very happy I guess.”

Robert nods and takes Thomas' hand as they leave the room and get down the stairs. The bar is even more crowded than when they left and when Thomas' lets his eyes wander, he sees Manuel and the man that caught his eye earlier talking animatedly while Erik is seeing off the dark-haired cute guy. 

But Thomas' attention is drawn to the man approaching them with a dark scowl on his face. “Robert, I thought you had an appointment with  _him_ .” The way Marco is spitting out the last word with disgust, tells Thomas that it isn't him but Robert's previous client who the blond is referring to. “I thought you would either take someone of whom you know that he will be gentle or wait until our scheduled time.” 

Thomas freezes as he realizes what he should have guessed a lot sooner. Marco was Robert's next client. He swallows around the lump in his throat, wondering why he didn't think of this before. Of course Marco is Robert's first choice after getting hurt. 

Robert sighs before taking Marco's hand with his own free one. “Calm down, Marco, Thomas and I were just talking.”

“You never do 'just talking' when you go upstairs,” Marco retorts disbelieving and turning to Thomas with narrowed eyes. 

The younger man meets it challengingly. “ Then I'm an exception I guess. I wanted to save this special experience for next time.”

He smirks at the murderous glance he receives for mentioning that he intended to become a regular client. A part of him understood Marco's distrust, he has surely had to witness enough men who were treating a prostitute without any care as though paying for their services would make them their owners.

He turns to Robert then, his expression softening. “Are you really sure you want to see me again after such a boring and disappointing hour with me?”

Robert takes a step closer towards him. “It wasn't boring or disappointing at all, quite the contrary. I've had to pleasure so many men in my life that I found our heartfelt conversation much more exciting. Though I have to admit that I'm also looking forward to getting intimate with you someday. After all I promised you a night to remember and I intend to keep my word.” And then to Thomas' surprise he leans forward and presses his lips to Thomas. 

It is just a short, simple kiss yet it shocks Thomas to the core. “I thought you had a 'no kissing on the lips' rule?”

“I still do,” Robert whispers, his breath ghosting over Thomas' mouth like an echo of the kiss. “But I broke it for a special someone.”

Thomas' eyes widen and he stands there unable to move as Robert turns away from him and pulls Marco to the side. The blond stares at Thomas as disbelieving as the younger one is feeling right now before pulling at Robert's hand harshly.

Robert stops confused and even from this distance Thomas can feel Marco's jealousy as he clashes his mouth against Robert's, kissing him fiercely while they stumble out of sight, both unwilling to separate from the heated kiss. 

Thomas can't turn his eyes away from the pair, his joy at Robert having kissed him mixed with sorrow because it will always be Marco who will have Robert's heart. There won't be room for anybody else...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Blue_Night, you asked me for a new chapter of this story and there was no way I could say no to it, considering how much I love this story myself. This chapter is from Robert's perspective though because I felt it was important to see his side as well, I hope you don't mind that and will still enjoy this chapter, even though there is still not much happening yet.

 

 

**Chapter 4**

 

Robert spends the next ten days hoping to spot Thomas in the bar somewhere even though he knows it’s stupid. Thomas has a life of his own and the moment they parted was beyond unfortunate, with Marco kissing Robert right in front of the younger man’s eyes. It had been a deliberate, emotionally driven move by Marco, his jealousy clouding his mind. Robert hadn’t addressed it back then even though he could tell from the unusual, rough way Marco made love to him later that evening how much it affected the blond. Usually Marco prefers to be gentle with Robert unlike most of his other clients and that has only managed to convince Robert that his feelings for Marco are mostly unrequited. Marco may be very protective of him and love him to a certain extent, but he doesn’t trust Robert enough to show him his dark sides as well. This night was different though and therefore Robert didn’t say anything even though he had already been sore before and hadn’t expected Marco to let out his anger at Thomas worming his way into Robert’s heart.

But now ten days later the Pole has to address this matter, because now that he has started to realize that he is feeling something for Thomas too, he has to talk with Marco about this.

They have decided to walk upstairs twenty minutes ago and by now they are sitting on the bed with Robert facing the window while Marco is still softly kissing his throat. Robert tilts his head to the side to give him better access. “Compared to last time, you are taking awfully long to get me out of my clothes.”

Marco stops what he is doing and draws back slightly to look at the side of Robert’s face. “I’m sorry for what happened last time. I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I understand if you are upset with me now.”

“I’m not upset,” Robert argues with the hint of a smile. “It’s just that you have never let me see this side of you. To be honest it was quite amazing to see you getting jealous of Thomas.”

When he turns his head to meet Marco’s gaze, he can see that the blond’s expression has darkened. “Why did you kiss him, Robert? I thought I was the only one with that privilege.”

Robert swallows hard. “You were. But I’m not a fool, Marco. I know that you don’t love me the way I have wanted you to ever since I first saw you. I’m just a compromise because you can’t be with the one you want.”

Marco frowns. “You said you didn’t mind that I’m in love with Erik.”

“Well, I lied,” Robert retorts with more force than strictly necessary. “I was so hopelessly in love with you that I was willing to accept anything you were able to give me.”

Regret fills Marco’s eyes. “So I wasn’t the only one making compromises.”

Robert nods. “We can’t go on like this forever, we both knew that right from the start. And now that someone else has captured my heart, it seems like a good idea for us to let go of each other.” He could see how much the thought pained Marco and he hurried to add, “I’m still a sex worker and you’re still my client. But most importantly you’re still my best friend, Marco. I’m not trying to kick you out of my life, I’m merely asking you to allow Thomas into it too.”

He watches Marco chewing on his bottom lip thoughtfully. “Are you really sure about him? If you enter a serious relationship, you will have to drop your job and you have always said that you like your profession.”

If the situation wasn’t this serious, Robert would chuckle at how well Marco knows him. Because this is the part that Robert is most afraid of, how Thomas might react to it. For an outsider it is hard to believe, but Robert - like most of Jakub's employees – actually likes his job very much. He has even found some wonderful friends among his clients, something he didn’t think possible before Jakub decided to take him under his wings so many years ago…

But Robert knows there is no realistic hope that his future boyfriend would allow him to continue sleeping with other men. “That’s something which only concerns Thomas and me. I will talk to him about this and then we will see. Who knows if he even feels that way about me, if he even wants to become my boyfriend?”

He yelps when he suddenly finds himself lying on his back with Marco looming above him, an intense look in the amber-green eyes staring down at him. “He would be a fool not to love you.”

Robert blinks and he answers without thinking. “Then why didn’t _you_ fall in love with me?” He bites his lip as soon as the words are out, angry with himself for letting it slip. He has always been careful to not let Marco know how much the blond’s feelings for Erik affect him.

Marco’s expression becomes sympathetic. “Because I am a fool, Robert. I have fallen for someone who will never see me as more than a friend.”

Robert reaches out to pull Marco’s head down towards his chest, tightening his grip when he feels the blond stretching out above him. “You will find somebody else. You deserve someone who loves you wholeheartedly and it’s Erik’s fault if he doesn’t see that.”

They both smile at these words, a strange silence settling over them for the next few minutes. Robert keeps drawing soothing circles on Marco’s back while an idea begins to form in his head. An idea that might help Marco to draw a line underneath Erik. “Did Erik tell you about Nuri?”

The mention of the handsome young man that has captured Erik’s heart makes Marco flinch. “Yes, he did. I didn’t ask for details though.”

“The first time Nuri showed up, they both thought it was just about sex. Then Nuri showed up the day after too and it became more and more about getting to know each other.”

Marco tenses even further. “Robert, what is your point?”

“The point is that they have been on two dates already and ever since that Erik keeps worrying how to make the next step. The step from client to boyfriend, the step from Erik accepting Nuri's money to then holding hands in public. I thought you and I could help them out a bit.”

Slowly Marco raises his head to look at him. “Help them out? Surely not with a foursome.”

“Marco, I think you underestimate the reputation you have when it comes to Erik and especially to me,” Robert explains with a hint of impatience. “Whenever you are around, most people back off from me instantly and some also become hesitant when it comes to Erik. Because it's so obvious to them that we mean a lot to you.” Marco only continues to look at him uncomprehending and the sight makes Robert smile. Sometimes Marco can be very naive. “Oh come on, even Kuba was thinking for months that you and I had something serious going on and he took me aside, telling me that he was happy for us and he understood if I wanted to quit the business now. Can you imagine the face I made?”  
Finally an amused smile appears on Marco's face. “Be honest, Robert. You want to test me, right? Whether I can watch Erik getting intimate with another person than you or not.”

Robert doesn't even pretend to be surprised that Marco has seen right through him. “You have to let Erik go, Marco. If you don't, you will only mess up his whole life and he might end up hating you for it.”

Marco thinks the words over for a moment before slowly nodding his head. “You're right. The last thing I want is to hurt Erik, he deserves to find happiness with Nuri. And who knows, perhaps seeing them intimate will help me letting him go too.” But then his smile falters. “But what about you and Thomas? Do you think he would approve of this? You sharing the bed with three men?”

His worry is justified yet Robert can't help but smile. “Of course he won't like it. But as crazy as it may sound, I believe that Thomas would be more upset with me if I shared the bed with three ordinary clients. He is already protective of me, but despite his jealousy he knows that he can trust you and Erik when it comes to me. You would never hurt me and he knows that too. Besides this is my decision. But don't worry, I intend to tell him about this the next time we meet.”

Marco nods in relief and as soon as he has climbed off the bed, he extends his hand to Robert until the latter takes it.

They leave their room and walk down the stairs to the crowded dance floor, spotting Erik and Nuri at the sideline, dancing to the silly 90s pop song that is playing at the moment. Robert turns towards Marco, noting the grim determination in the blond's eyes. “Do you want me to do the talking?”

Marco shakes his head though. “No, tonight it's going to be about these two and their blooming love. And me stepping out of their way. You are already doing more than we could ever ask of you.”

Robert smiles proudly at him and he squeezes Marco's hand affectionately. “You and Erik are my closest friends. I'm not doing this out of obligation but my own free will. Don't worry so much about me, Marco, I'm going to be fine. More than fine actually, at least if you three are doing it properly.” That finally manages to draw a chuckle from the blond and dissolves some of the tension that has been building between them. Eventually Robert gives Marco a small push towards the two other men. “Now get over there and tell them what we have in mind. You know I have to inform Kuba of anything involving more than one man.” Without another word he starts walking towards the counter, knowing that Marco will let him know if and when Erik and Nuri will be ready. Robert knows that most people - most likely even Thomas – wouldn't understand why he has been suggesting a foursome, but Robert knows that Nuri must be feeling insecure about the role Robert and especially Marco are playing in Erik's life.

Tonight will be about breaking down barriers and showing Nuri that he is the only one holding Erik's heart. And that Marco and Robert will never be a threat to him.

Robert finally reaches the man leaning against the counter and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “I know that look, Lewy. Another threesome with Marco and Erik?” Jakub doesn't sound as laid back about this as he usually does, but Robert ignores the thought.

“A foursome actually. Including Nuri.”

Kuba stares at him with wide eyes before his features soften. “I can guess why you are doing this, Lewy. And I won't try to stop you, but you should let Thomas know about what's going to happen tonight.”

“Don't worry,” Robert is quick to answer. “I intend to tell him the next time he comes here.”

But Jakub shakes his head. “No, you need to tell him right now. Thomas is an understanding man for sure, but he must feel very insecure about himself. He has to accept that you are sleeping with other men on a regular basis, because this is part of your job, but it's important that he can trust you. If you tell him about the men you sleep with, you show him that you value his opinion. That it is important to you that he knows about what exactly you are doing each night. You might not have to do that after you have been together for a while, but you two are still at the beginning of your relationship. That level of trust has yet to build between you.”

Robert is frozen in place after hearing Jakub's unexpected advice. He has never seen it that way, but now he understands what the blond is trying to say and he feels a wave of gratitude for the older man. “Thank you, Kuba.”

Jakub smiles at him. “I really hope that you and Thomas will work out. It's been about time that you finally found someone who loves you the way you deserve.”

His words touch Robert and he responds curiously, “You know, if Thomas and I really become a couple, you might end up losing one of your best employees.”

Jakub snorts amused. “You're too confident for your own good, Lewy.”

“I can't help it, after all people tell me every day that I'm good in bed.” He winks playfully when he sees a familiar figure appearing behind Jakub.

The blond must have sensed the same because he doesn't even flinch when he is pulled against his boyfriend's side, instead replying, “Sounds like I'm missing out on a lot.”

“Well, it's not too late to change that in case you are interested,” Robert offers him, hearing Jakub break out into laughter before he finally addresses the man who has joined them. “Hello Łukasz.”

Łukasz regards him with a small smile. “Well, Robert, why do you always seem to be flirting with my boyfriend whenever I come here?”

Robert grins. “It's part of my job to seduce men. I guess, old habits die hard. You could join in on the fun if you want to.”

They both grin at each other in amusement while Jakub squirms uncomfortably in Łukasz's arms. “Are you two done now? I thought you had somewhere to be, Lewy?” Robert turns away from the couple to pull out his phone, but then Jakub adds in a softer tone, “But please tell them to go extra gentle with you. You know who has booked you tomorrow night and that you can't afford to be too sore for him.”

Robert tenses at the reminder of this very special client. Of course Jakub is right, these encounters are always bordering on being too painful though Jakub has no idea of the extent. Robert has been careful not to let Jakub see the bruises he sometimes receives during these times because he is sure Jakub would be raging if he knew. Jakub is very protective of his boys and he would throw this client out, not caring at all about the large amount of money he would miss out on if he got wind of the way he treats Robert. But like he has told Thomas, this is the exact reason why Robert doesn't break things off himself, he wants to prove himself worthy of Jakub's trust. Being a sex worker was never easy and Robert knows he would most likely still be a worthless manwhore on the streets of Warsaw. Jakub gave him not only shelter and protection, but also a feeling of pride in what he is doing. Here he is not looked down upon for offering his body to other men. No, instead he is the shining diamond everybody wants to have and it's his free decision who he will grant an hour or two of his time. And since Robert has always respected Jakub's relationship with Łukasz far too much to show Jakub his gratitude in a way he is more used to, being his best employee is the only way for Robert to give something back.

Robert forces himself out of his thoughts and smiles back at Jakub. “I know. You don't have to worry about me, Kuba. Marco and Erik will be gentle with me tonight and I don't think Nuri wants to take me afterwards as well. I have the feeling this experience will be overwhelming enough for him as it is.”

With that he bids his goodbye to his two friends and makes his way to one of the private rooms for the personnel where he is alone and the music isn't too loud. There he takes a deep breath, feeling a lot more nervous than he previously expected while he is speed-dialing Thomas' number.

“ _Robert?”_ The younger man sounds completely surprised which isn't all that surprising considering they have only been texting each other up to now.

“Hi Thomas,” he responds and despite his sudden nervousness he cannot help but smile. “Do you have a minute to talk or is it a bad time now?”

“ _No, not at all. What's the matter? Missing me already?”_

Robert laughs. “Of course I do. I have been waiting all week for you to show up.”

“ _I'm sorry about that, it's just that I had a lot of stress at work. But don't worry, I have the next two days off, so I will definitely show up in the bar. You said, you have at least half an hour of free time in between clients, right?”_

Robert bites his lip, hoping his next words won't make Thomas change his mind. “Thomas, there is something I need to tell you. You remember that I told you about Erik and Nuri, right? That they are in love with each other.”

The change of topic is clearly throwing Thomas off judging by the confusion audible in his voice. _“Of course I remember. You're sounding worried, did something happen?”_

“Not yet,” Robert responds. “But there is about to and I realize now that it's important that I need to tell you beforehand. It has needed Kuba to open my eyes and show me that I was about to make a grave mistake and I'm sorry about that. I have never been in a serious relationship with someone, so I'm afraid there will be more mistakes along the way and I just hope you will still want me despite that.”

“ _I have no idea what you're talking about, Robert, but let me get one thing straight. I don't just want you, Robert. Everybody in Kuba's bar wants you, but what I'm feeling for you goes deeper than that. I know that it sounds ridiculous because I haven't even slept with you yet, but I really love you. And I want to be with you no matter what.”_

His words are strangely comforting and all of a sudden Robert feels his longing for Thomas increase a thousandfold. “It's not ridiculous, not at all. That you can say this to me even though we have never had sex before only makes me believe you more.”

“ _So, get it out then,”_ the younger man encourages him. _“What is it that you need to tell me?”_

Robert takes a deep breath again, but after Thomas' confession it is easier to admit the truth out loud. “Marco is the last obstacle standing between Nuri and Erik. You know how protective Marco is of us and I believe Nuri is insecure about him, possibly even me. We need to show him that there are no romantic feelings involved, he needs to see for himself that no one could rival his place in Erik's heart.”

Thomas takes a moment to respond. _“But that's not completely true though, isn't it? Marco loves Erik and you said you could see it every time they kissed. Erik may only love Nuri, but that doesn't change the way Marco feels.”_

If Robert wasn't so nervous of Thomas' reaction, he would have smiled at the latter's keen perception. “That's why I need to be an active part of what we are about to do. This will be the last time Marco and Erik will be sharing a bed together and Marco needs to rein his love for Erik in. He will need me to be there with him and give him an outlet for his feelings.”

A part of him wishes Thomas would draw the wrong conclusion and assume Marco would be rougher with him than usual. It would be easier to accept for him than the truth. But of course Thomas has been able to read between the lines.

“ _Marco will make love to you.”_ He doesn't even make it sound like a question.

Robert winces but forces himself to go on and be completely honest. “The sex with Marco has always involved feelings, that's why I fell in love with him. Having to let Erik go will hurt him deeply and I'd like to help him. But not if this upsets you, Thomas. And that's why I am calling actually.”

Thomas doesn't say anything for so long that Robert is starting to think he won't get an answer at all. But then he sighs, sounding both sad and fond when he replies, _“Of course it upsets me, Robert. That you will be making love with somebody else. But I know you're doing it for the right reasons. You're helping Marco and Erik to cut that thread tying them together and I understand that this will be difficult for Marco. You're right, he will need your comfort tonight. Don't worry about me, I know why you are doing this. Besides, you don't have to ask me for permission anyway. We have only seen each other twice and whatever is building between us is just at the start. I haven't even had sex with you yet.”_

Even though Thomas can't see him, Robert shakes his head adamantly. “Don't try to hide how much this affects you. You're right, we are just at the start of our relationship. But that's why it's important for me to be completely honest with you and tell you about things like that. It's not a good idea to build a relationship on lies and secrets. So if you mind me and Marco being intimate tonight, please tell me.”

“ _Thank you, Robert,”_ Thomas responds with a small smile in his voice. “ _Of course I'm jealous of every man who gets to have you. But with Marco, Erik and Nuri I know at least that they will never hurt you and make it enjoyable for you too. So as surprising as it may sound, I don't mind the thought of you sleeping with them as much as I expected to. Just tell Marco he should savior this memory because the next time he makes love to you, I will be there with you.”_

Robert's eyes widen in surprise. “Are you serious about this? You would allow Marco to have me again?”

“ _Well, you still love him, don't you? And he loves you too even though not in the way you wanted him to. So why not?”_ He added in a more mischievous tone, _“Besides, I still need to show him my gratitude for comforting you when you needed it the most.”_

Robert chuckles but now that he is reminded of tomorrow's client, there is something else he needs to ask Thomas. “You said you have the next two days off? Could we perhaps spend the day after tomorrow together? I have a special client tomorrow night and I might need some cheering up.”

He can hear Thomas' angry growl through the phone. _“I promised myself not to interfere with your job, but seriously you should tell Kuba about the way this guy is treating you. No money in the world justifies his actions!”_

“I promise you if he ever oversteps the line again, I will personally throw him out of my room,” Robert replies with conviction.

“ _Fine. So we have a date then. I will let you know about the time and place, alright?”_

“I'm looking forward to it,” Robert says and he really means it. “Oh, and there is something else you should know, Thomas.”

“ _Which is?”_ Thomas asks curiously.

“You're right, you and I have never had sex before. But you shouldn't think as though that made you any less my boyfriend. I kissed you, Thomas. And for someone like me that means a lot more than sex ever could. I have had sex with a lot of men in my life, but I can count the ones I kissed on one hand.”

With that he ends the call, knowing that he has given Thomas a lot to wrap his head around. Robert feels like a heavy weight has been lifted off his chest, now that he knows Thomas is alright with everything that is going to happen tonight. A relieved smile appears on his face when he returns to the bar, whispering a sheepish “Thank you” to Jakub.

The older one mirrors the smile before turning his attention back to the shots he is pouring while Robert is making his way through the crowds, eyes set on the three men dancing together at the far end. When they see him approaching, the blond, the brunet and the raven look at him with a mix of curiosity and anxiousness, but when they see the soft smile on his face, it makes way to anticipation.

This will for sure be a night no one of them will forget. And Robert is glad that his boyfriend is granting it to him so selflessly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos! There's nothing more rewarding than some kind of feedback. :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dancing in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145567) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)
  * [Forbidden Fruits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440144) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
